Caméléons
by Dumakey
Summary: Derek se souvenait: une main acérée s'était empalée dans son ventre. Et la vision d'Isaac se jetant sur l'agresseur de Stiles et de Scott sur le sien était tombé dans sa pupille comme des fragments d'images déchirées.


Voilà, juste comme ça.

En ce moment écrire, c'est comme se retrouver avec une panne d'essence. On est bon qu'à attendre sur le bas côté.

* * *

Derek grogna. Il ouvrit les yeux en balançant un oreiller au sol et remarqua qu'il faisait nuit. Puis qu'il se sentait mal, abrutit, nauséeux. Aussi qu'il était de mauvais poil. « _Tout une habitude_ » et ce fut la voix de Stiles qui le chantonna, juste derrière l'os de son front.

Il pressa son visage dans ses paumes et soupira, laissant son corps s'enfoncer dans le matelas et les coussins. Il le ressentait douloureux, lourd et épuisé. Genre soldat de plomb. Les nerfs éraflés et les tissus musculaires déchirés. Les chaires comme travaillées au papier de verre. Et il y avait son loup en son cœur. La bête foudroyante de colère, la gueule béante et pleine de crocs sur son palpitant. Sa chaleur rampait sous sa peau, tel un baume.

Hale inspira. Parce qu'il comprit qu'il était dans cette état à cause d'une blessure assez importante. Parce que Stiles n'était pas à ses côtés. Parce qu'il devait se calmer. Alors il distingua l'odeur du sang, de la pluie, du bois mouillé et du feu. La charpente du manoir qui grinçait, le crépitement d'une ampoule dans le couloir et la télévision au rez-de-chaussé. Il entendit une porte et des pas. Des pieds nus sur le parquet. Puis une odeur de céréales, parfum caramel et chocolat. Stiles. Il le devina en train de monter les marches, trébucher sur l'avant-dernière – celle dont la planche sortait un peu, traverser le couloir et se diriger vers lui. Alors, il tourna le visage vers la porte encore close, apaisé de l'écouter pester entre ses dents.

Le reste de la maison était étrangement désert.

La main de Stilinski dérapa sur la poignée et son front tapa contre le battant de bois comme il avançait. Cela fit un bruit du diable et Derek soupira alors que Stiles jurait davantage. Mais il finit par apparaître, la lumière du couloir jetant son ombre dans la chambre, aux pieds de l'Alpha.

Ses cheveux gouttaient sur sa nuque et son sweat-shirt trop grand. Il ne portait pour bas qu'un boxer et avait toujours sa main sur la porte, à fixer Hale un peu bêtement. Un sourire narquois commençait à creuser les joues de Derek quand il remarqua la pommette prune et écorchée, les yeux rougis. Donc: il grogna avant de rejeter la couette et d'esquisser un mouvement un peu brusque pour se lever. Une douleur fulgurante lui mordit les chaires et il ne fit que trébucher sur le sol. Des tâches sombres tombèrent sur sa vision comme des flocons, alors Stiles fut près de lui en un battement pour le soutenir et le recoucher.

- Abruti ! Je t'ai quitté, i peine une demi-heure et tu ne commençais qu'à guérir légèrement. Ne te lève pas comme ça ! Tu veux tomber en morceaux ! Tu veux virer poupée de chiffon ! Jappa le fils du shérif.

Derek grogna, appréciant de peu le ton agacé de Stiles. Il le sentit pourtant s'apaiser et s'asseoir au bord du lit. Ses pupilles plus larges sur ses iris bruns et sa sclérotique tachée de vaisseaux sanguins.

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix rocailleuse. Il tendit sa main vers le bleu qui se pâmait sur le haut de la joue.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Et Stiles se rapprocha quand Derek secoua la tête négativement, ses yeux couleur cinabre abîmés sur le coin esquinté de son œil gauche. Son corps ramené sur lui-même contre le mur et dans les oreillers, il était proche de l'Alpha mais pas suffisamment pour le toucher. Il n'était pas sûr de sa voix encore battue par l'écho des sanglots.

- L'alchimiste nous a pris de vitesse après...

- C'est un sorcier Stiles.

Le susnommé roula des yeux avant de ronchonner:

- Bordel ! Il fait tout ces trucs de transmutation avec ces cadavres donc...

- Les faits, soupira Hale, non plus franchement ennuyé.

- J'me suis retrouvé coincé par un de ses chiens (Stiles était agacé et parlait vite. Les flashs de couleurs devenaient plus distincts pour Derek.) juste après avoir regagné la Jeep avec Isaac, toi - tu étais avec Scott à supporter Peter jusqu'au 4x4. (Stiles dégagea son visage.) J'allais m'en sortir, j'en suis convaincu. Tu vois, on était à ça de repartir à peu près entier (Et il mima un espace avec son pouce et son index. Il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux et ses traits froncés.) mais il a fallu que tu te rendes comptes de la situation et que tu relâches ton attention deux secondes de trop...

Derek se souvenait: une main acérée s'était empalée dans son ventre. Et la vision d'Isaac se jetant sur l'agresseur de Stiles et de Scott sur le sien était tombé dans sa pupille comme des fragments d'images déchirées.

- Attends t'es en train de me reprocher de mettre inquiété pour toi ?! s'insurgea l'Alpha.

L'adolescent gonfla ses joues et souffla bruyamment:

- J'ai cru que t'allais mourir !

Il marmonna des insultes avec de grands gestes, se levant du lit brusquement. Le manège dura quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se calme et ne se repose sur le lit, les joues rouges.

- Tu me préviens si je te fais mal.

Les secondes échappèrent et le lycan n'eut pas le temps de penser une réponse: déjà Stiles enjambait ses jambes allongées pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, tout son corps porté contre le sien, lové contre son torse nu. Il se crispa, ses muscles et ses chaires meurtries se manifestant comme les rumeurs d'une révolte mais, le soupir de contentement qui roula dans son cou et les mains chaudes sur ses pectoraux, le dissuadèrent de grogner. Fichu gamin...

- J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais y passer, chuchotta Stiles. Y'avait tellement de sang et tu voulais pas guérir...

Derek encore étourdit par la tornade qu'était l'adolescent et les relans de douleur resta un peu silencieux, il se contenta de serrer davantage ses hanches. "Je suis là."

Et c'était juste ça.

Ils pouvaient souffler.

Le silence et la chaleur de Stilinski commencèrent à l'engourdir, le porter vers le sommeil quand le fils du shérif remua un peu sur lui, le menaçant d'une logorrhée subite ! Stiles releva son visage sur lui et le fixa, les yeux toujours un peu rouges et les lèvres boudeuses.

- Puis tout à l'heure, quand j'étais à la cuisine, il y avait ce documentaire sur les caméléons et j'ai pensé à toi, tu vois. Parce que tu as les yeux de pleins de couleurs. Me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est vrai ! Donc, j'ai pensé que t'avais le regard caméléon parce qu'il s'adaptait selon les situations. Puis après, j'ai repensé aux combats qu'on menait et aux ennemis qui nous tombaient dessus comme de la pluie. Alors, j'me suis dit qu'on devrait être des caméléons et qu'on pourrait vivre tranquilles. Mais un caméléon c'est un peu AÏÏIIE !

Derek haussa les sourcils.

- Mais t'es complétement malade !

- Je viens seulement de te pincer.

- Non, tu m'as arraché un bout de ventre !

**_L'idée était là mais je n'en ai pas fait ce que je voulais, comme je ne l'ai pas suffisamment développé._**

**_Donc ça oscille entre un long drabble et un minuscule One-shot, puis ça ressort amer._**

**_J'espère cependant que vous y trouverez un peu plus de réconfort que moi._**

**_Sinon, je voulais aussi me montrer un peu présente._**

**_Comment allez-vous ? Les vacances ? Les diplômes ? La rentrée ? Les projets ? _**

**_Charlie._**


End file.
